


The Unexpected Guest

by littleredwing89



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, DCU, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Human/Vampire Relationship, Oral Sex, Smut, Suggestive Themes, Vaginal Sex, Vampire Bites, Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:00:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29045007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littleredwing89/pseuds/littleredwing89
Summary: Vampire!Dick Grayson - He wanted her and he couldn’t wait any longer. She would be his and only his.
Relationships: Dick Grayson & Original Character(s), Dick Grayson & Original Female Character(s), Dick Grayson & Reader, Dick Grayson & You, Dick Grayson x Reader, Dick Grayson/Reader, Vampire!Dick Grayson x Reader
Kudos: 41





	The Unexpected Guest

**The Unexpected Guest**  
  
  
_Vampire!Dick Grayson x Reader_

**Warnings: NSFW, smut, stalking, blood play, biting/claiming.**

***

  
_Dick was enticed with her._

_He’d been watching her for weeks now._

_Following her home._

_Checking on her workplace._

_Possibly scaring the male colleague who’d made several passes at her and was about to ask her on a date. How dare that idiot think he could have her._

_Watching her sleep._

_He wanted her and he couldn’t wait any longer._

_She would be his and only his._  
  
  
  


***

  
Y/N had just finished her nightshift as she walked into her apartment. She was exhausted. Making her way through her tiny apartment, she didn’t bother to switch any lights on. She didn’t need to; she knew the layout like the back of her hand.

Making her way through the living room, she stripped off her clothes, leaving on her simple white bra and pants. She just wanted her bed.

She walked into her bedroom and felt the air colder than usual. Had she left the window open? Moving to close it she froze in horror seeing a tall, dark figure in the corner. With deep red eyes. Fear ate away at her body and she went to cover herself.

“It’s nothing I haven’t already seen darling”, he spoke, chuckling to himself as he moved forward into the moonlight, “maybe you should invest in some curtains”.

Y/N looked at his figure as it came closer to her and found he was wearing nothing. Glancing away, she saw his clothes resting on an armchair in the corner of her room. Drawing her eyes back to him, she noticed his chiselled muscular torso was on show, her eyes dipped further, following the perfect V line down to his cock. Stood proud to attention. It was clear what he wanted. She felt the desire pooling in her core, and she took a sharp breath. He caught the sound and smirked. Whoever he was, he clearly enjoyed her looking him over. He was proud.

Y/N felt her skin flush with embarrassment, “You’ve been spying on me!?”, she asked incredulously.

“Well, when you leave your window wide open sweetheart, I feel like you’re inviting me in here…especially when you’re not wearing anything at all”, his dark voice covered her like honey. 

She felt her nipples harden under the bra and it was nothing to do with the bitter breeze from the open window. His eyes dropped to her chest and smirked. Dick knew the effect he was having on her.

“Who-who are you?”, Y/N asked nervously, trying to move away from him. 

“Name’s Richard Grayson, but I prefer to be called Dick”, he took another step in her direction, purposely steering her towards the bed. His eyes were gleaming.

“Y-you-…Y-your eyes”, she felt them burning into her.

“Perks of being a vampire”, he brushed it off like it was nothing. 

Y/N gasped. She thought Vampires were nothing more than just a myth. A scary story kids told around campfires to scare one another.

“V-vampire?! Wait…”, she paused, “How the hell did you get in here then!? I thought you needed an invitation??”, she felt her breaths coming shorter and shorter.

Dick grinned cheekily, “That’s an old wives’ tale, sweetheart, I can _come_ and go wherever I please, no invitation required”, he winked putting emphasis on the word _come_. 

Y/N swallowed thickly.

She was screwed.

Another step in her direction.

“And right now darling, you are exactly where I want to _come_ and go”, he made the final step towards her and swept her up in his arms quickly, pressing a lustful kiss to her mouth, his fangs grazing her bottom lip. He swallowed her moan, letting his tongue run over where his fangs had scraped.

***

Y/N gave into the kiss quicker than she would have liked. But something about him drew her in. Was this a vampire charm? A near perfect seduction technique?

He dropped her down onto her bed unceremoniously, working his long fingers down her body slowly.

His entire physique felt like icy November rain against her scorched skin. 

She moaned desperately while Dick kissed and licked at her stomach, running his tongue into the indentation of her navel. His fangs scraping her skin every so often sent waves of goosebumps across her soft skin.

Dick’s fingers gradually reached the lacy outskirts of her panties and ran in rough circles on top of them. The touch made her clit tingle as his fingers slowly drew closer to it. Even though his skin was like ice, the warmth began to throb harder and fiercer through her body. He moved his hands away, smirking to himself. He loved seeing her so needy for him. Begging.  
  
She pushed her hips outwards searching more for his fingers, longing for Dick to stop with his teasing. Some kind of friction. Finally, Dick slid them away but not before pretending to draw them back up her legs.

“Please....”, Y/N begged weakly.

She heard his dark laughter against her thigh.

“Ask nicely”, his drawled.

“Please…I’m begging you”, Y/N whimpered.

A light nip of his fangs was given to her thigh before he finally gave in and let his fingers glide over the soft material covering her clit. A loud, sharp gasp escaped her lips as his fingers caused a lightning bolt of pleasure which raced up through Y/N’s body.

Falling victim to his own hunger, Dick’s hands slid up to the top of her panties reaching the lace at the top and slowly pulled them off. They hit the floor. Something he would have to pick up on his way out.

A primitive sense of pride filled the vampire as he feasted on the sight of her. He'd done this to her, he’d reduced her to a bunch of mumbling scattered words and nonsense syllables. Something rose deep inside him that demanded more, demanded that he make her completely lose her fluency and self-control. Slowly, circling her clit with his thumb he watched her legs instinctively open wider; Dick positioned himself at her entrance.

He blew lightly on her clit, watching Y/N shudder with desire. She begged again. Begged for him to touch her. 

He did nothing but stare up at her, watching her chest heaving.

Eventually she looked down at him with her eyebrow raised, “What are you waiting for?!”, she panted, digging her nails into his scalp, trying to direct him where she wanted him.

A smug smirk tugged at his handsome mouth, “An invitation darling”. He winked at her. 

She was about to give a smart remark, but his mouth was on her in an instant causing a loud moan to escape her lips. Her legs spread wider to give him more access to her pussy. Dick pushed his mouth into her pussy further, licking up and down her heat, savouring the taste and feel of her washing over his tongue. She tasted divine.

Dick looked up at her, whilst eating her pussy, she was totally immersed into the experience he was giving her. Her head back and mouth open, her eyes closed tightly. She was a moaning mess; her hips matched the strokes of his expert tongue. Her body jerked each time Dick hit a sensitive spot, causing her to cry out his name. Every moan hit his cock, causing it to throb with need.

At this point Y/N had given up maintaining any trace of decorum or composure and had surrendered to the wonderful feelings Dick was providing between her legs. He took a long, excruciatingly slow swipe over her throbbing clitoris.

“Fuck!”, she cried out, her fists dug into his hair. The painful sting sending shocks of desire straight to his cock. 

He took one last lick and then covered her clit with his mouth, sucking it in while his tongue flicked repeatedly over the swollen head. Y/N stifled a scream, pulling her pillow over her face. She really didn’t want her neighbours to complain. What would she say? A vampire made his way into her bedroom and proceeded to give her the best head of her life?

Y/N jammed his mouth roughly into her pussy as she hit her peak. She felt him grinning against her, pleased with his work. 

As last the waves began to fade, she regained her composure slightly, though her legs were visibly shaking. Dick moved up her body and pressed a deep kiss to her lips. He could feel her body twitching with waves of aftershock. She could taste herself on his tongue and lips.

Giving her no time to rest, Dick flipped her onto her front, “Get on your knees”.

Shakily, she pushed herself up onto her hands and knees. She had no words for him. No sarcasm remark. Nothing. All she wanted was his cock and to cum again. And almost as if he read her mind, he sank his length into her pussy, thrusting into her languidly.

Y/N moaned loudly as the pleasure built, higher and higher within her. It was too much, but still not enough. She wanted, she needed more; she couldn't think clearly, couldn't hold a single thought in her head and all she knew was the pleasure and that Dick's lustful eyes were watching her. She felt the flood of sensations approach critical mass, knew she couldn't take much more of this wonderful, torturous pleasure and her body felt like white fire was running through her veins.  
  
She was so tight around him. "God...I love the way your pussy clings to me...", he closed his eyes briefly in pleasure.  
  
Y/N closed her eyes, going silent as she felt him withdraw almost completely and a feeling of emptiness consume her, “What are you do-ohhh”, she moaned as he sank back into her, so deep, stretching her out beautifully.

"Oh, Dick", she moaned, whimpering as she felt his rough fingers roll over her throbbing clit from behind.

"I love having you inside me...inside my...my pussy," she moaned more and arched her back for him as she became bolder.  
  
Bearing his fangs in a lustful grin as the words passed her beautiful lips, he wanted to hear so much more.

"Tell me to fuck you Y/N... and I will”, sinking more of his member within her depths, yet still only having about half of his length inside her at the moment.

"Y/N.... god you feel so good...", He groaned out through clenched teeth while withdrawing his member almost all the way out of her again.

"Tell me to fuck you....", he demanded louder.  
  
"F-F-Fuck me," she whispered desperately, her blush deepening, the unfamiliar words not coming easily to her lips as she rolled her hips experimentally against his, trying to coax him forward.

"Please...fuck me Dick...I need you so much...", She clawed at the bed sheets below her, scraping her nails across the fabric. She suddenly screamed out his name at the feeling of him filling her, all conscious thought melting away into a white-hot sea of pleasure.  
  
"Oh my God...Dick! Oh, it feels good...It feels so good!", she cried.

He abruptly slowed his pace, but each thrust gave her that intense wave of pleasure that would compensate for his slackened speed. It was obvious that he realised exactly which spots made her tick and was enjoying taking advantage of it. _Fucker._  
  
Dick groaned at the sensations from her tight confines, his every sense overloading as her irresistible scent filled his head and made his mouth water. He had never held out this long before feeding during a fuck and his thirst was growing by the second. His hunger for the girl was strong and the desire to taste Y/N's blood was becoming undeniable. Yet he fought his very nature to strike at the girl. _She was his._

Dick had heard of vampires that could control such desires during mating though he had no doubt that they had drunk their fill before the actual copulation. And he was starving, having lost all the blood he'd drunk earlier that night in the process of healing his wounds and he wasn't sure how much longer he could last.

His thick cock was hitting her g-spot over and over again making her moan louder each time as she neared her climax.

Leaning down, Dick moved his hands to her back and ran his fingers along her spine while trailing ice-cold kisses along her spine. He could smell her blood rushing through her veins and it only served to drive the vampire on. Her scent was delicious. _She was his._

"Faster", she pleaded.

He met the command and fucked into her at a more rapid pace. She let out long, loud moans as every time he was fully encased within her. He pulled her back to up to his chest, skin to skin and nibbled along her shoulder. Scratching his fangs against her smooth skin. He followed its soft curve to the other side of her neck and then suddenly bit down, causing her to gasp. Pain and pleasure. A beautiful, twisted torturous pleasure.

His fangs pierced the smooth skin of her neck with a soft pop. She panicked, of course but not for long. Vampire venom grows more potent with age and Dick’s, well, was quite powerful. The effect was almost immediate. As her blood spilled, hot and sweet, into his mouth, toxin began to saturate through the tissue of her brain, rendering her ever more compliant and suggestible to his control. Her taste was something else. _She was his._  
  
In that moment, they were one. Him into her. Her into him. A union of such deep intimacy that few mortals will ever experience. The blessing and bane of his dark world. _She was his. And he was hers._  
  
Dick was the musician, and her body was his instrument. Together, they wove a carnal, primal music of flesh, and blood, and soul. He focused the entirety of his thoughts into that connection.  
  
_Cum for me, he thought._  
  
Euphoria washed through her bloodstream, stimulating her every erogenous zone all at once, and pushing her over the edge into a second, more powerful orgasm of almost unbearable pleasure. This time they climaxed together. Dick gave her his seed as he took her blood. He growled into her skin as he came. Hard and hot. Emptying himself into her warm, welcoming body and drinking just enough to ease his hunger and do her no lasting harm.  
  
A lick of his tongue closed the two small wounds as she twitched in his arms from post-orgasmic pleasure. The wound would be entirely healed in a matter of days with no permanent damage done.

They fell back on the bed together.

Breathing hard as his heart raced.

_She was his. And he was hers.  
  
_

***

As they caught their breath back, Dick pulled Y/N into his arms and pressed her flush to his chest. He pressed softer, more loving kisses along her neck, sucking the bite mark gently. A sign she was his. Claiming her.

Y/N gasped, her entire being was sensitive and on high alert. The simplest of touch sending shockwaves through her.

“Shhh… you did so well sweetheart”, he stroked his calloused hands along her waist, holding her tighter.

“You need to rest”, he murmured. A gentle kiss pressed to her temple.

Y/N felt her eyes droop shut, “Mmmmm…W-will…”, she yawned and curled into his side, “Will you be coming back?”, exhaustion taking over.

“Darling, you couldn’t keep me away, even if you did get some curtains”, he smirked.

***

  
_She was his. And he was hers._


End file.
